Morir de Agonía
by Naklie Cullen
Summary: "Bells," murmuré suavemente, intentando que me escuchara "Si estás ahí y me escuchas, despierta por favor. Estoy muriendo de agonía." (Todos Humanos. Alternative Universe. Mini One-Shot).
1. Tú eres mi dolor

**Morir de agonía.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama es completamente mía.**

**Summary: "Bells," murmuré suavemente, intentando que me escuchara "Si estás ahí y me escuchas, despierta por favor. Estoy muriendo de agonía." (Todos Humanos. Alternative Universe. Mini One-Shot).**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

**EDWARD POV**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

**New York, 19 de diciembre de 2005.**

**(Bella y Edward tienen 20 años)**

Sonrío sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. Bella y yo estamos caminando por Central Park. Ella está feliz, yo; nervioso.

"Bells" digo suavemente. Su rostro voltea hacia mí, y me mira con sorpresa al ver lo nervioso que estaba "Hemos pasado muchas cosas, hemos vivido en circunstancias muy diferentes. Y sé que lo sólo tenemos 2 años de relación y que somos muy jóvenes, pero no me importa. Porque también sé que te amo con todo mi cuerpo, con toda mi alma, con todo mi corazón. Y sé que eres la única persona que me podrá hacer feliz en esta vida. Isabella, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?" Para este momento ya estoy arrodillado y con la caja abierta y el anillo mostrándose en todo su esplendor. Bella jadea, claramente sorprendida por mi declaración.

"Yo... ¡Sí, Edward! ¡Sí quiero ser tu esposa!" Ella corre a mis brazos y yo la levanto por el aire con lágrimas en los ojos. Nada me podía hacer más feliz.

"Bueno, futura Sra. Cullen, necesito su mano para hacer esto legal" bromeo, guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo feliz al ver el amor desbordar de sus oris marrones.

Ella me da su mano y coloco el anillo en su dedo. Se ve hermoso, el cristal parece relucir en su pálida piel.

"Te amo" le digo.

"Yo aún más."

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**New York, 31 de diciembre de 2005**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Papá, esto está muy mal. Ya llevan retrasadas 1 hora. Tú sabes que Alice nunca se retrasaría" digo frustrado mientras tomo mi cabello con las manos, jalándolo. Estaba preocupado, era 31 de diciembre, fiesta de Año Nuevo, Alice y Bella deberían haber llegado a las 9:30 de la noche y... ¡Ya eran las 10:40!

"Tranquilo, Ed" mi hermano James dijo al lado mío "No pasa nada. Quizás Alice no encontraba qué ponerse, tú sabes cómo es ella."

Lo miro.

"¿Tú crees?"

"No, no creo. Estoy seguro" me dice.

Carlisle asiente, estando de acuerdo con él. Y yo me siento un poco más tranquilo, aunque la preocupación sigue acompañándome porque ni Bella ni Alice contestan el celular. No deben tener batería, Edward, me digo, O quizás ninguna de las dos tiene señal. O el teléfono no tiene crédito. No seas paranoico, me reprendo.

Pero una entrada de llamada enciende mu celular. Y corro como loco a cogerlo y contestar, pensando que es Bella.

"¿Diga?" Pregunto inseguro, dandome cuenta que salía 'Desconocido' en el identificador de llamadas.

"Buenas noches, señor. Hablamos del Hospital General de New York. ¿Usted es familiar de la señorita Alice Cullen?"

"Sí, soy su hermano" contesto.

"Lamentamos informale que ella junto con la señorita Isabella Swan han sufrido un accidente automovilístico."

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**8 horas después**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"No sale, Carlisle" comente nervioso paseándome de un ladoa a otro por la sala de espera "Llevan 6 malditas horas ahí y no salen. Exigo saber qué pasa con Bella."

"Tranquilo, Edward" Esme pone una mano en mi hombro y me mira cariñosamente. Sé que ella está preocupada, pero está intentando darme ánimo en balde.

"No me puedo calmarme, Esme. ¡Mi futura esposa está en el quirofano y no sé qué diablos pasa!" Gruño, notando la mirada sorprendida de Esme y Carlisle.

"¿Futura esposa?"

"Pensábamos decírselos hoy. Le pedí matrimonio a Bella hace unos días. Creo que por error dije todo" digo sarcástico.

Esme iba a contestar, pero en eso el Dr. Mason entra en la sala.

"¿Cómo está Isabella, Doctor?" Pregunto preocupado y nervioso. Siento un inmenso alivio cuando veo al doctor sonreír.

"La operación ha sido un excito" sonríe, pero de pronto su sonrisa cae un poco.

"¿Y...?" Pregunto desesperado "¿Cuándo voy a poder ver a Bella?"

El Dr. Mason me mira con lástima.

"Pero lamentablemente la Señorita Swan ha entrado en estado de coma."

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**2 años después. 22 de enero de 2008**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Bells" murmuro a mi novia sentado en una silla al lado de su cama "¿Cómo has estado? Lamento no haberte venido a ver ayer en la noche, perdóname por favor. Esme no me dejó venir" siento las lágrimas desbordarse de mis mejillas antes de que puedas retenerlas "Ella dice que tengo que rehacer mi vida. ¿Cómo puede siquiera pensar en eso? Si tú estás aquí, yo nunca dejaría a mi hermosa prometida, no te preocupes." Suspiro temblorosamente, sintiendo el dolor en mi garganta por los sollozos que pugnan por salir "Pero ya no hablemos de temas tristes. Te tengo una buena noticia: Alice ah conseguido un novio que la quiere como ella es. Es un buen chico. Me cae bien, se llama Jasper Hale. Tiene una hermana, Rosalie Hale, me la presentó a ella y a su novio, Emmett McCarty. Son unos chicos geniales. Deberías conocerlos. Te prometo que cuando despiertes lo harás."

"Bells" empiezo de nuevo, murmurando suavemente, probando a ver si me escuchaba "Si estás ahí y me escuchas, despierta por favor. No me dejes morir de agonía."

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**New York, octubre 18 de 2011**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tomo la bata que trae una firma con mi nombre y sonrío sólo un poco al ver la placa: "Dr. Edward Cullen. Neurología."

Después de todo si había logrado mi sueño. Y todo por Bells, que aún se encontraba en una cama. Suspiro.

Entonces la puerta de mi consultorio se abre y Alice entra en su silla de ruedas. Ella había quedado paralítica después del accidente. Pero había encontrado a un hombre que la amaba y la quería como ella era. Al principio entró en una gran depresión y hasta llego a culpar a Bella por culpa del accidente, pero después de que le dijimos en que estado se encontraba volvió a ser la Alice de siempre.

Tiene lágrimas en los ojos y me preocupo al instante.

"¿Qué pasa, Alice?" pregunto. Ella no visita mucho mi consultorio que digamos.

"Es Bella, Edward" en su tono hay sorpresa y confusión. Y yo me preocupo aún más, temiendo lo peor.

"¿Qué, Alice?" Casi grito "¡¿Qué pasa con Bella?!"

Ella me sonríe entre lágrimas.

"Despertó"

**FIN**

**N/A: Da, da... Ya sé, ya sé, soy una maldita dramática (?) Nah, es sólo que tenía ganas de hacer algo medio lacrimógeno hoy xD**

**¿Quieren continuación para saber qué pasó después del 'Despertó'? Díganme por review ^^**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Merezco un review?**

**Natalie**


	2. Tal vez no

**Morir de Agonía.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama es completamente mía.**

**Summary: ****"Bells," murmuré suavemente, intentando que me escuchara "Si estás ahí y me escuchas, despierta por favor. Estoy muriendo de agonía." (Todos Humanos. Alternative Universe. Mini One-Shot).**

**: : : : : : : : : : :**

**EDWARD POV **

**: : : : : : : : : : :**

**New York, octubre 18 de 2011**

Ni siquiera lo pienso, no miro a Alice en ningún momento y empiezo a correr hacia el cuarto 122 donde se encontraba mi hermosa prometida eterna. Sonrío, mis ojos empañándose de lágrimas que quiero derramar, siento mi respiración vertiginosa y no me detengo, corro con todas mis fuerzas. Las enfermeras me ven raro, pero las paso completamente de largo, en ese momento sólo estoy centrado en un alguien; que me debe estar esperando a escasos segundos míos.

Entonces, cuando entro a ese pequeño cuarto con olor a cloro, siento que el corazón me empieza a volver a latir. Descubro que esa maravillosa criatura sentada en esa cama, mirando a todos lados con expresión confundida, es mi vida, y no la pienso dejar ir.

—Bella— murmuro, un suave soplo del viento, no tan alto, no quiero romper esa paz. Mi prometida me ve confundida, y suspira.

—Edward, ¿Qué hago aquí? Solo recuerdo que yo iba manejando y…— se detiene, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas—. ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué estoy vestida así? O más bien, ¿por qué estás tú vestido así? ¿Qué hacemos en el hospital?

Me acerco rápidamente a su lado, abrazándola con fuerza, tratando de detener su pánico. Sus pálidos brazos me aprietan con fuerza, su agitada respiración calmándose. Se levanta, me mira a la cara confundida, y ve preocupada mis ojos, que seguramente estarán rojos a causa de las lágrimas.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunta de nuevo. Suspiro, quiero atrasar esto.

—Te eh extrañado— comento—. ¿Podemos simplemente estar abrazados un rato? Quiero tenerte entre mis brazos antes de que el Dr. Owens venga a revisarte de nuevo y me obligue a salir.— me mira preocupada, pero asiente. Estamos un rato acostados, la miro y me mira, parece que sabe que no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo, sus manos no dejan de tocarme y las mías no se quedan atrás. La felicidad parece embargar mi cuerpo de manera demoledora. Oh, mi hermosa Bella, hacía tantos años que no disfrutaba de sus hermosas caricias.

— ¿Ahora me contaras que es lo que pasa?— pregunta de nuevo, su voz sacándome de mis pensamientos. Asiento, todavía sin confianza.

— ¿Recuerdas que Alice y tú se fueron a arreglar, verdad? Era fin de año— asiente—.Alice me prometió que llegarían antes de las 9:00 y eran las 10:00 y no aparecían— los recuerdos eran tan vividos, parecía que hubiese sido ayer—.James dijo que se pudieron haber atrasado, pero no estaba seguro, la enana siempre es muy puntual— miro al piso, sintiendo las lágrimas desbordar mis ojos—. Pero entonces recibimos una llamada, tú y Alice habían tenido un accidente— jadea, como si lo recordara, pero me deja continuar—.Alice tuvo complicaciones por el golpe y tu… Bella, quedaste en coma.

Jadea, como si no se lo creyese.

— ¿C-coma?

Asiento

—sí.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?— cuestiona.

La miro escéptico, no quería que se sobresaltara ni nada. Me mira segura, quería la verdad. Tomo un respiro fuerte antes de responder:

—Estuviste en coma seis años.

**: _ : _ : _ : _ : _ : _ : _ : _ : _ : _ : **

**Dos semanas después**

**: _ : _ : _ : _ : _ : _ : _ : _ : _ : _ : **

La brisa golpea el rostro de ambos, nos encontramos en la bahía, ah, hacía tiempo que no visitaba ese hermoso lugar, porque me traía recuerdos tanto hermosos como tristes, pero ahora, con Bella a mi lado y las sonrisas fluyendo, no puedo evitar asentirme a mí mismo, sabía que venir aquí sin ella había sido un craso error.

—Entonces— comenta como si nada—, ¿qué es has hecho mientras eh estado dormida?— a veces habla sobre ese tema como si nada, pero sabía que le era difícil adaptarse a un nuevo año, las nuevas modas, todo había cambiado desde que ella entró en coma, incluido yo.

Había reflexionado sobre lo sucedido y sabía que nunca volvería a ser el mismo. Ahora era más serio, y valoraba y amaba a Bella mucho más de lo que alguna vez lo hice.

"nada interesante" digo como si nada "estudiar y trabajar"

Me mira raro.

— ¿Sólo eso? ¿Ninguna novia?— pregunta confundida—. En secundaria tú eras el más halagador para con las chicas, y yo no estaba en el camino, tú podrías haber…— Se detiene, mirándome con miedo. Niego tranquilamente con la cabeza y le sonrío, desapareciendo sus dudas.

—Sólo te amo a ti, Bella— le sonrío—. Sólo a ti.

Ella sonríe también, me besa los labios y seguimos caminando.

Tal vez después de todo no había por qué morir de agonía.

**FIN**


End file.
